larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Honor of LarryBoy
For the Honor of LarryBoy is the first VeggieTales in the House episode in the first season featuring LarryBoy. Its lesson is about doing the right thing. Plot At the home of Ichabeezer, a carrot delivery man comes up to the door and knocks on the door before leaving. After the carrot delivery man leaves, Ichabeezer then opens the door before noticing the package that he ordered has arrived. When Rooney barks excitedly, Ichabeezer tells him to be patient and that he'll get it out soon enough. The item that Ichabeezer ordered turns out to be an enhanced segway, which he dubs his new "Super Go-Go Mover". Ichabeezer then tells Rooney that he paid top dollar for it, before deciding to take it for a test drive. Rooney then barks again, but Ichabeezer tells him that he doesn't need to read the directions, before asking how hard it can be. Ichabeezer then starts driving the segway at a nice leisurely pace, saying that "this thing is the bee's knees". Ichabeezer then says that everyone will want a ride and that he won't share it with anyone, which causes Rooney to whimper sadly, before Ichabeezer tells him, "Well, except for you, Rooney", which Rooney is happy to hear. Unfortunately, Ichabeezer ends up losing control of the segway as it starts runing amok and driving all over his property and all around his house before crashing. After a while, Ichabeezer is able to regain control of the segway, but it goes out of control again before it then sends Ichabeezer right up his chimney. Ichabeezer ends up stuck while sticking out of his chimney as a result. At first, Ichabeezer is concerned about being stuck in his chimney all alone, before realizing that he can finally get a little peace and quiet. Archibald looks up and sees Ichabeezer stuck in his chimney, thinking that Ichabeezer is in trouble. Even in spite of Ichabeezer telling him that he's alright, Archibald then says, "He's in so much trouble that he's delirious and thinks he's not in trouble!" Archibald then says that this is a job for LarryBoy. At the home of Bob and Larry, Larry is reading a comic book while Bob the Tomato goes to water his daisy, before he notices the Larry-Signal on the wall. When Bob alerts Larry about it, Larry realizes that "this comic book will have to wait", before telling Bob to punch it, which Bob does as he pushes on the lamp, which then causes Larry to get sent sliding down a tube that leads to his underground lair, the LarryCave. Arriving in his underground lair, Larry then becomes the famous plunger-headed superhero, LarryBoy, before getting into the LarryMobile. In the Larrymobile, the radio asks LarryBoy where to, before LarryBoy then answers, "Wherever there is danger, that's where we go!" The Larrymobile then takes off before driving all through town, just as Archibald then tells LarryBoy that Ichabeezer is in trouble, and when LarryBoy tells Archibald that Ichabeezer doesn't like him, Archibald tells him, "Perhaps if you rescue him, he'll change his tune". The Larrymobile then speeds off again until arriving at Ichabeezer's house, where LarryBoy then goes to save Ichabeezer from being stuck in his chimney. LarryBoy then asks Ichabeezer what he's doing in his chimney and that it's not even Christmas, to which Ichabeezer sarcastically replies, "I'm skydiving, what does it look like?" LarryBoy then shoots his super-suction ear as it attaches itself to the side of Ichabeezer's house, before pulling himself up to the top of the house, where Ichabeezer is still stuck in his chimney. Ichabeezer then yells at LarryBoy to get off his roof, before LarryBoy then uses his super-suction ear as it hits Ichabeezer on the nose, before LarryBoy manages to pull Ichabeezer out from the chimney, sending the two falling off the roof before crashing into the hedges below. LarryBoy then tells Ichabeezer that they were worried that he was in real trouble, with Ichabeezer telling him, "Not until you showed up." LarryBoy then tells Ichabeezer, "A wealthy man like you would be an easy target for a supervillain. I'm glad I could be of service. No need to thank me, sir." Ichabeezer then angrily tells LarryBoy, "Thanks for nothing. Take your hero act somewhere else, sucker helmet. Last I checked, I wasn't in danger of any bad guys." Even when LarryBoy tells Ichabeezer that he has a code of honor, which is that when someone is in trouble, he comes and helps, Ichabeezer tells him that he has his own code, which is "Get off my lawn!" When LarryBoy tells Ichabeezer that a little thanks is needed, Ichabeezer tells him to stay out of his business just as he gets back on his segway again, but ends up losing control and crashing again. Because of this, LarryBoy then says, "Next time you find yourself in peril, you can help yourself, because LarryBoy won't be there", before leaving, but not without Ichabeezer repeating his warning to get off his lawn. However, just as LarryBoy leaves, a mysterious villain peeks out from behind a stone wall as he gives off an evil laugh. At Bob and Larry's home, Bob and Junior Asparagus are playing a video game involving football teams consisting of sharks and octopuses, when Junior asks Larry why he isn't playing with them. Larry then asks, "What if we got to the end of this game and rescued a guy, but he didn't even thank us? It would make the whole game seem like a waste of time, right?" Bob then answers that it would depend on why they were trying to save him in the first place for thanks or because it's right. However, while Bob explains this, Junior manages to beat him at a level, with Bob scolding him for beating him while he's in the middle of a teachable moment. Back at Ichabeezer's home, Ichabeezer and Rooney are fixing up the house, while Ichabeezer tells Rooney that he couldn't care less if LarryBoy never helps him out again because it's not like he lives in danger of big, evil bad guys. Ichabeezer then decides that he needs to get a better handle on the segway, but when he gets back on it again, it goes out of control again, making a mess of the house once again, before he ends up landing on the ground again. However, the mysterious villain from earlier then appears in front of Ichabeezer. The villain is an evil potato known as Motato, the most super of all villains, and that he's here to take all of Ichabeezer's stuff. Ichabeezer then angrily tells Motato to get off his lawn, before he suddenly finds himself surrounded by Motato's Radish Solders. Motato then tells Ichabeezer that he is a rich, helpless old man who got the only superhero in town to promise never to help him again, and that he is Motato's dream come true, before Motato then tells the Radishes to attack. The Radishes then chase after Ichabeezer, who tries to escape on his segway, but Motato throws one of the Radishes into the air, before that Radish comes back down again and knocks Ichabeezer off his segway. Once Ichabeezer has been subdued, the Radishes then pick him up and start to take him away, while Motato claims Ichabeezer's segway as his own. The Radishes carry Ichabeezer off, while also stealing all of his personal items from his house. Archibald watches the whole thing from behind one of the trees in Ichabeezer's yard while saying that this is a job for LarryBoy. On TV, there is a news report about how Ichabeezer has been kidnapped by the evil Motato and his army of Radishes and that "experts and scientists agree that LarryBoy is truly his only hope. However, Larry isn't interested in rescuing Ichabeezer, even when Bob asks him if LarryBoy is going to jump into action, which Junior agrees with, saying that a citizen is in trouble. Larry isn't sure that LarryBoy helps old meanies like Ichabeezer, though Bob tells him that Ichabeezer may be one of the most ungrateful veggies he knows, but that won't stop LarryBoy. Larry decides to take a nap instead, despite that it's only 6:30, while Junior says that he's going to go find LarryBoy as he leaves. The Larry Signal is seen on the wall of the house, but Larry has already went to sleep, with Bob telling him that evil never sleeps, before leaving. The citizens of town then start singing about "Calling LarryBoy", telling him that they need him in their time of need, which causes Larry to realize that in order to be a true hero, he needs to do the right thing. After the song ends, LarryBoy finally returns to action as he goes off to the rescue. At Motato's lair, which is located in the bathroom of the house, the Radish soldiers are carrying Ichabeezer's safe, as Motato asks Ichabeezer, who is locked in a cage, to give him the code to the safe, threatening to tie his nose hairs to a Super-Deluxe Man Move and pull them out one by one, but Ichabeezer refuses to tell him the code. Fortunately for Ichabeezer, LarryBoy shows up while saying that he has a code, which is his code of honor, which Motato is surprised to see. LarryBoy then swings in before landing in front of Motato, who tells the Radishes to attack, which they do as they charge forward, but LarryBoy tosses a few banana peels, which the two of the Radishes end up slipping on. LarryBoy then subdues another Radish with Sneeze Spray, which causes that Radish to sneeze and send it flying, until it bowls over the other Radish soldiers and crash. Motato then tells the Radishes to surround LarryBoy, which the Radishes do, but LarryBoy uses his Super-Suction Ear to grab hold of Ichabeezer's segway, with Motato still on it, before swinging the segway around to knock the Radishes away. This time, Motato finds that he is unable to control the segway, which gives LarryBoy a chance to come up to the cage that Ichabeezer is imprisoned in. LarryBoy once again uses his Super-Suction Ear to pull up the cage, but the cage is much too heavy, so he loses his grip on the cage as it crashes to the ground again. Fortunately, the cage door then opens because of the impact of the crash, before LarryBoy flies down, with the use of the wings on the back of his supersuit. Motato stops spinning around before pressing the button on the segway that activates its rocket jets, sending Motato rocketing towards both LarryBoy and Ichabeezer, but LarryBoy quickly grabs hold of Ichabeezer before taking to the air, with Motato now flying after them on the segway. Ichabeezer keeps on telling LarryBoy to put him down. Motato then pulls out a gun that fires a barrage of really sharp fries at the two, but they quickly dodge. While the chase continues, Motato then asks LarryBoy, "What made you decide this old grump deserved to be saved, LarryBoy?", to which LarryBoy answers that he just followed his code of honor and did the right thing, while Ichabeezer again tells him to put him down. LarryBoy then puts Ichabeezer down before going to confront Motato once again, as he fires his Super-Suction Ear that hits Motato in the face, as he swings him around, before Motato then falls off the segway, slides down a roll of toilet paper, and ends up getting caged in his own cage. LarryBoy then tells Motato to surrender, while Motato begs to the Radishes to help him, but the Radishes are too frightened to face against LarryBoy as they quickly run away, which Motato is frustrated about. After LarryBoy returns Ichabeezer home, Ichabeezer then says, "Well, I suppose you expect a thank you", to which LarryBoy knows that Ichabeezer doesn't want to thank him, but as he's leaving, Ichabeezer stops him, telling him, "Don't tell anyone, but... thank you", with LarryBoy telling him, "You're welcome, sir", before leaving. Back in Motato's lair, Motato is still caged in the cage while calling out for the Radishes to come and help him. Trivia * LarryBoy receives an upgrade in this series. His suit and his car are more high tech than the original series and the 2D series. * Motato seems to be the only felon in the series. Gallery Motato new.png New Larrymobile.png For the honor of Larryboy.png LB FTH.JPG LarryBoy VITH screenshot.png ForTheHonorOfLarryBoy.png LarryMobileCurrent.png Category:Netflix Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes